Bobobo Wrecks the Mall
by Hollynoel
Summary: The long awaited sequel is here. That's right folks! Bobobo and co. travel to the mall, where a new enemy awaits them. SEQUEL TO BOBOBO AND FRIENDS CLASS ACT.
1. Chapter 1

Hollynoel: It's sequel time. I can't wait for the story to really get moving. We'll see if it turns out well. This is the preview when I finally finish the second chapter this will be replaced. I want people to know that I've actually been working during this long break. 

Chapter 1  
-  
Newcomers  
-  
After finally being freed of the horrible Fitch High school in Connecticut, Bobobo and friends decided to relax by taking a trip to the mall.

Beauty: "It's huge. A girl's paradise!"

Bobobo: "Let's ride the carousel!"

Don Patch: "And the Busy World of Richard Scary apple!"

Gasser: "That was oddly specific."

Jelly Jiggler: "I want Mexican food."

Jelly puts on a sombrero and starts shaking maracas! (Again)

Jelly: "La la la I'm Mexican, la la la ole."

Beauty is busy looking at a map of the mall.

Beauty: "There don't seem to be any Mexican restaurants here."

Jelly: "All I wanted was tacos."

Jelly starts crying.

Beauty: "Hey Bobobo, we should all chose one store to visit right?"

Don Patch: "Who made you in charge?"

Don patch hits Beauty with the Don Patch sword!

Don Patch (Patches): "Bobobo, don't you think it's best that we all chose one store to visit?"

Bobobo: "Yeah."

Bobobo draws the ladder game.

Bobobo: "Beauty chooses Macy's, Don Patch chooses Hot Topic, Gasser chooses the restroom, Jelly picks the bookstore, and I get the dippin dots cart."

Beauty: "NO WAY!!!"

Patches:"A lady like me doesn't belong in Hot Topic."

Jelly: "I'm sure you would fit in just fine."

Patches: "HOW DARE YOU!!!???"

Patches uses Yaya to attack Jelly Jiggler. Jelly runs away screaming.

Jelly: "Help me! A crazy lady and her baby are attacking me! Ahhhhh!

---  
Hollynoel: So did you enjoy the preview? Well I hope you did! Review! Please


	2. Dippin Dots Mania!

Hollynoel: Well, this is my updated version of the first chapter. It comes after I lost a great deal of my data due to my computer losing all it's memory. Sorry about the long wait! ENJOY!!! 

Disclaimer: I don't anything in this fic, except for Samantha, who is mine!

Chapter 1  
-  
Dippin Dots Mania!  
-  
After finally being freed of the horrible Fitch High school in Connecticut, Bobobo and friends decided to relax by taking a trip to the mall.

Beauty: "It's huge. A girl's paradise!"

Bobobo: "Let's ride the carousel!"

Don Patch: "And the Busy World of Richard Scary apple!"

Gasser: "That was oddly specific."

Jelly Jiggler: "I want Mexican food!"

Jelly puts on a sombrero and starts shaking maracas! (Again)

Jelly: "La la la I'm Mexican, la la la ole!"

Beauty is busy looking at a map of the mall.

Beauty: "There don't seem to be any Mexican restaurants here."

Jelly: "All I wanted was tacos."

Jelly starts crying.

Beauty: "Hey Bobobo, we should all chose one store to visit, right?"

Don Patch: "Who made you in charge!?"

Don Patch hits Beauty with the Don Patch sword!

Don Patch (Patches): "Bobobo, don't you think it's best that we all chose one store to visit?"

Bobobo: "Yeah."

Bobobo draws the ladder game.

Bobobo: "Beauty chooses Macy's, Don Patch chooses Hot Topic, Gasser chooses the restroom, Jelly picks the bookstore, and I get the Dippin Dots cart"

Beauty: "NO WAY!!!"

Patches: "A lady like me doesn't belong in Hot Topic."

Jelly: "I'm sure you would fit in just fine"

Patches: "HOW DARE YOU!!!???"

Patches uses Yaya to attack Jelly Jiggler. Jelly runs away screaming.

Jelly: "Help me! A crazy lady and her baby are attacking me! Ahhhhh!

Gasser: "I don't want to visit the bathroom..."  
-  
Jelly: "Look, a Dippin Dots cart!"

Gasser: "I want some!"

Beauty: "Me too!"

Bobobo: "Alright, let's get some!"

Bobobo and company, charged the poor server at the dippin dots cart. When he turned around the whole group was surprised.

Beauty: "It's Mr. Softon!"

Softon: "Hello Beauty."

Beauty: "What are you doing here?"

Softon: "This is my job."

Beauty sweatdrops and walks away.  
-  
Bobobo and Don Patch start sneaking away to Macy's and Beauty and Gasser are already there. Only Jelly Jiggler remains at the stand.

Softon: "Your total comes to $15.00."

Jelly: "Hey! Guys, where'd you go?"

Softon: "$15.00."

Jelly pulls out his wallet and fishes out some cash.

Jelly: "Here you go."

Jelly then skips down to Macy's.  
-  
Softon picks up the money and stares at it.

Samantha: "Hey mister! That's some weird cash you have there."

Softon:"WAIT! This isn't the right type of money!"

Bobobo returns to the ice cream stand sporting a visor.

Bobobo:"Are you looking for something? You have the right type of money."

Softon only stared into the eyes of our hero.

Bobobo: "The nu money goes a long way! Just 25 cents will get you a Don Patch TV!"

Softon: "You owe me $15.00, and not in nu dollars."

Bobobo: "But that's all we have! We tried to exchange it, but they wouldn't trade with us."  
-  
FLASHBACK! (Feel the waves)

Bobobo: "We need to exchange these nu dollars for American dollar bills."

Beauty walks over to the teller and asks her for an trade. Suddenly, laughter is heard. Beauty returns with the same money she went over with.

END FLASHBACK!  
-  
Don Patch returns to Bobobo. He starts to dance!

Samantha: "Look! A steet performer."

People from all over the mall start crowding around Don Patch. They even threw money at him.

Don Patch: "See! I told you I was the main character!"

Bobobo: "If we dance, we may just earn the money. Beauty!"

Beauty brings out the stereo and the group begins to dance to that famous song, H.P.S.J!  
-  
1 hour later

Bobobo: "Here's you money, Softon."

Bobobo forks over the cash while Beauty and Gasser are both sitting in chairs at the food court and are exhusted.

Gasser: "Some relaxing trip this was."

Bobobo: "Let's start this shopping spree!"  
-  
That's right folks, Bobobo and co. are in for a long tour through the mall. Will they all survive? There is a chance you will find out next time!


End file.
